


Play It Again

by CheyWrites15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Farmer Harry, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Louis, Larry-au, M/M, Music, Songfic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWrites15/pseuds/CheyWrites15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was just a farmer boy who loved going to the Friday night bonfires and well Louis was just a new person in town who wanted the song to be played again.</p><p>-or-<br/>a song-shot were Harry and Louis meet and the song plays again. Play It Again - Luke Bryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again

Friday night bonfire. Where a big group of people who all knew of it somehow come together to drink, dance, and just have fun with no worries. One person always had speakers hooked up to their truck and the radio playing real loud so everyone could have music while sitting there at the small lake they held it at. Nearly everyone there were in their mid or late twenties and working on their family farms or traveling to the next major city for work. So after a hard week of work they would all group up to relax and let loose.

This was Niall and Harry’s usual thing to do on Friday’s, well either this or a group of them plus friends would go to the local bowling alley to goof off and act like teenagers in high school again. Harry owned a farm handed down to him by his late grandfather and Niall was one of his friends who worked in the stables at Styles’ Farm. The duo was just arriving at the lake and they already saw that there was a few new comers as there was two trucks parked in the circle with the others.

“The other farm boys finally made it!” One of their friends Zayn shouted as he saw them climbing out of their trucks.

“What did you get tired of all the straight people already and need some people who actually play for the same team as you, here?” Niall questioned as they walked over to Zayn.

“No, I just wanted my boyfriend, that’s all,” Zayn smiled at Niall and pecked the boy’s lips as soon as he got close enough to be able to.

Harry faked gagged and walked away from them to go around and say hello to a few of the people that he knew there and introduce himself to ones that he didn't know; getting himself a drink as he went. With a beer in his hand and had already greeting a few, Harry walked to go talk to a few old friends he’s had for a while. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw a brunette boy wearing shorts and a grey t-shirt sitting on the edge of a tailgate’ swinging his tan legs as he sipped from a cup. The lad who had a very feminine face was just sitting there all alone and Harry was certain that the boy must've had a girlfriend or boyfriend around. He went over to the boy anyways. Harry sat next to the boy and gave him a small smile to which the boy returned.

Minutes went by and they didn’t speak nor did anyone come over to the boy as if they were with him so Harry thought it’d be an okay time to actually start talking to the stranger and get his name, but fate had other ideas for them. A song started to play that definitely got the boy’s attention.

“Oh my God, this is my song. I've been listenin' to the radio all night long, sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is,” The boy jumped up and said as he turned to Harry and gave him a huge smile. “Come here boy, I wanna dance,” The boy then said and didn’t even give Harry the chance to answer as he grabbed Harry’s hand and forced him to get up and dance with him.

Harry only laughed along with the boy as they somewhat slow danced to a country song that was playing on the radio. They spun and dance all throughout the song and only stopped once it was fading out and a new one began. Harry didn't want it to end and neither did the other boy as he leaned up and peck Harry on the lips quickly before whispering, _“Play it again, play it again, play it again_ ,” into Harry’s chest; in that moment Harry believed he was in love as he wished for the song to be played again in his head.

Harry knew he’d give any amount of money just for that song to be played again right then and there but it didn’t happen so instead Harry asked the boy to sit with him in his truck so they could talk. That’s how they ended up where they are now. Harry learned the boy’s name and heard about his family and how he had moved here and into a house on the outskirts of the small town only a few ways down from the entrance to Harry’s farm. Harry found the boy, who he now knew as Louis, very interesting and adorable. The way Louis just presented himself was as if he was younger than supposed to be but very mature when needed so it showed his actual age; only twenty-three, three years younger than Harry.

As they talked though, Harry was messing around with the radio stations. Changing them and switching it from AM to FM and even XM. It may have seemed foolish to keep changing the stations but when he heard the starting chords to the song he was looking for, Louis’ face lighting up made the foolish ways of the station changing all worth it.

Louis practically squealed as he said, “Oh my God, this is my song. We've been listenin' to the radio all night long. I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is,” and jumped out of the truck forcing Harry out with him when he said “Come here boy, I wanna dance.”

Once again Harry didn't get a say if he wanted to dance or not but went along with Louis and they danced. Louis had them spinning around in front of Harry’s truck with the headlights on. Harry loved it and he loved the glow of the lights on Louis’ face as they slowly spun. Once the song was over Louis leaned up and gave Harry a goodnight kiss.

Harry smiled and whispered to himself _“Play it again, play it again, play it again_.” which lead Louis to whisper the same mantra of ‘ _Play it again, play it again, play it again_.’

Harry dropped Louis off at home and they made plans to meet again next Friday for a real date. Harry couldn't wait and was extremely happy when the week passed by pretty quickly.

For the date Harry packed a picnic and drove them out to one of the fields on his farm so they could sit under the stars. He had brought a guitar as well with them. Instead of messing with the radio all night Harry played the song Louis loved so much on his acoustic just so he could see that look of excitement and joy that flashed in Louis’ eyes every time he heard the song.

When Louis heard the first few chords of the song he was close to tackling Harry as he said, “oh my God, this is my song, I've been listenin' to the radio all night long, sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is,” Louis stood up and hauled Harry up with him but didn’t let Harry stop playing, “Come here boy, I wanna dance,” And Louis danced as twirled around as Harry played the dong on his guitar and spun slightly with the blue eyed boy.

Once Harry was done playing the song Louis walked up to him and gave him  peck on the lips mumbling _play it again, play it again, play it again_.  So that's what Harry did, he played the song again and again and again. He played it any time Louis would ask and danced with the boy every time it was heard on the radio no matter if they were working on the farm together after Louis started to help out or just sittin’ around in the living room cuddling on the couch.

_Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again_ **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my wattpad page cheyannaa14 but I am currently moving my works over here as well as there :)


End file.
